A New Life, A New Day
by Kiku Sohma the Wolf Zodiac
Summary: This story talks about two girls Kiku, And Rheya....... They have to live with there cousin Naruto Uzumaki!..... Well Read to Find out what happens to Kiku and Her Sister Rheya!
1. The Start Of A new Life

Journal Entry One: A New Life Okay, My parents are sending me and my sister, Rheya, away to live with our cousin Naruto. We have a long journey to his hometown, 'Cono-something-or-other' so I'd better help Rheya pack our stuff. "Well we made Kiku! We are here at our new home." Rheya said, putting her stuff down in front of Naruto's front door. Kiku looked around and then stared at the door. "NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Sheyelled.  
There was a loud crash as something inside fell over. The two girls had to bite their lips to keep from giggling.  
"Kiku, Rheya, my two coolest cousins!" Naruto said hugging the two girls. "Come on in!" As the two girls walked in to their cousin's house and stared at the mess that lay within. "Well Iguess I will be the on to clean up this stuff?" Kiku said setting her stuff down. She glared at Naruto "WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! NARUTO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!" She shreiked. "Wow you sound like mom when SHE wants us to clean our rooms." Rheya said with a laugh. "Let's wait 'til Saturday to clean, okay?" Naruto asked warily. It was nightfall and Kiku and Rheya needed some sleep. So they all went to bed.  
Dear Journal,  
Well, it's been a whole day since mom sent us to live with Naruto. And yes we are related. I know we're cousins, but that's about it:). Well back to what I was saying, me and Rheya got sent here because we "messed up" in school as the senseu would have put it. God we hated him... well anyway we are stuck here with Naruto, but thats ok. He's cool... But Rheya Naruto Ramen The same houseCHAOS! "Kiku! Come on we're gonna to be late!" Rheya yelled, almost running into the wall. CRASH!  
"Oh, Wait she did" Kiku announced, laughing at her sister.  
"Just Hurry UP!" Rheya moaned, rubbing her head.  
"Okay, OKAY! Let me get dressed!" Kiku growled.  
As Kiku got dressed and ready for school, Rheya and Naruto were waiting on her outside. After she was FINALLY dressed, instead of using the door, she jumped from the window. She just so happened to land on a passing boy.  
"Ugh, WATCH WERE YOUR FUCKING WALKING" She screamed, rubbing her head and standing up.  
As the boy got looked up he saw a teenaged girl about 13 or 14, and she was wearing a dark red and black shirt and black cargo pants. Her hair was medium lenght and dark brown, and she had dark blue eyes. 

"Oh, well maybe you whouldn't have landed on me if you weren't jumping from windows." He retorted smoothly.  
Kiku was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She had NEVER had a complete stranger smart-mouth her before. Oh she was mad. She was about to yell right back at him, but Rheya and Naruto came running around the corner. The combatants turned and stared at the retards running and waving their arms in the air

"Oi! Kiku, are you okay?" Rheya said, trying to catch her breath.  
"Yea, I'm fine. But before school i think-" Kiku was cut off by Naruto.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Rheya burst out laughing at Shikamaru. "Your name means deer!" Rheya said, laughing so hard and fell to the ground.  
"How Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, watching the strange, dark-haired girl rolling on the ground.

"That's Goona get really anyoing..." Kiku said staring at Shikamaru.

"Not now Kiku... please we are already late for school! Beleive it!" Naruto said, holding Kiku back.  
"Not like you care" Rheya scoffed.  
"Hey you're right! I don't" Naruto smiled, letting go of his enraged cousin.

"FINE I WON'T FIGHT HIM NOW, BUT I WILL AFTER SCHOOL!" She yelled, pointing accusingly at him. He muttered a 'troublesome' under is breath, "I SWEAR TO GO I WILL KILL YOU!"

-At school-  
It wasn't that long of a walk from Naruto's house to the school. As they arrived, Kiku and Rheya stopped to look up at the academy building.  
"Wow, kwel!" Rheya yelled out as loud as she could. Everyone there turned and looked to see who it was and the saw two girls with Shikamaru and Naruto. They all started to wonder who the people were.  
"Hey, Look there is a tree! Yay I like trees..." Kiku smiled, while pointing at a tree.

"How Trouble-" Shikamaru started to say.

"Say IT and I swear i will kick ur ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Kiku yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned and look to see who it was, and a tall man walked towards her. And he stopped dead right in her face. Kiku and Rheya stared at the man.  
"He's cute..." Rheya whispered to her sister, eyeing him.

"What did you say, miss?" the man asked Kiku.

"I SAID! I WILL KICK HIS ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Kiku shouted, giving the man an evil glare.

"Well, well, well, don't we have a filthy mouth with us here today?" The man told her with a laugh.

"And who might you might be?" Rheya asked, looking at him.

"I'm Umino Iruka." said the man." Your sensei. Now veryone back inside!" Iruka yelled .  
As everyone went in, Kiku and Rheya followed Naruto into the class room and sat right next to him, on oneside, and one on the other. Kiku and Rheya fell asleep halfway through the class, then kiku got up half asleep and half awake. She jumped up out of her seat and yelled at Shikamaru, "Its the end of school! Bring your lazy ASS out here and fight ME!" Kiku yelled across the classroom.

"Kiku, sit down now!" Iruka shouted.  
"NO! Not till Shikamaru fights me!"She fell to the floor suddenly and went to sleep.  
"KIKU! WAKE UP!" Iruka roared. "We are talking about potatos right?" Rheya asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She got up and picked Kiku up and put her back in her seat, yanking viciously on her hair. Kiku woke up and screeched.

"Wake your ass up Kiku!" Rheya barked, still pulling her twin's hair.

"Ok, Ok i'm up happy?" Kiku said crossing her arms.  
"Not until your life is a living hell!" Naruto answered cheerily.

"Rheya and Kiku, you will have to learn the lesson from Shikamaru." Iruka said smiling. He had noticed that Kiku and Shikamaru hated each other already, so to make them befriends, he put Shikamaru to teach the lesson to the new students.

THANKS FOR READING LOOK FOR MY NEXT STORY!!!!!!


	2. Kiku, Rheya, Meet Dog Boy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all them peeps. Kay?**

Well we left off at Kiku, Rheya were following Shikamaru to the tranning grounds.

"Well, here we are, the training grounds." Shikamaru announced. As Kiku and Rheya were looking around Kiku and Rhyea spotted a boy, he had a dog with him. Kiku wanted to say something to him but she wanted to learn the lesson. Rheya was to busy studing the boy. 

"RHEYA! Come on, lets get this stupid thing done so we can go home. And get away from Shikamaru!" Kiku yelled. Rheya walked over to her sister and Shkamaru, grumbling to herself.

"Okay, since you two fell asleep in class, I'll have to teach you the Transformation Justu. Tomorrow is the graduation test, and if you two can perform it right, then you might pass." Shikamaru said with a laugh. 

As hours passed the three worked and worked until Kiku and Rheya could get it right. The first time, Kiku tried, her clone turn out to be happy and sweet. Kiku was scared of it. 

When Rheya tried it her clone turned out to be good but it just sat there and kept repeating, "MILK, MILK, MILK". Kiku laugh at the retarded clone. 

Rheya just looked at it and went,"HeHe. Moo." Rheya said laughing. Once again the two sisters were really close to getting it right. 

The next time Kiku tried to clone herself it turned out to be just like her in every . . shape and size. "Kewl, now me and my friend here can laugh at Shikamaru!" Kiku said, grinning happily.

Rheya tried again, hoping it wouldn't turn out like the last one. 

Poof! There was a girl abut the same age as Kiku, with dark hair and wearing a blue and black shirt with cargo's and her hair was pulled back, she had dark blue eys and dog fangs.

"YES! FINA-FREAKING-LY!" Rheya screamed, throwing up her hands.

"YAY! We can go home!" Kiku yelled while hugging Shikamaru. She didn't know it was him. she let go and blushed and ran away. Rheya ran after her, with Shikamaru right after her. 

"Kiku! come back what is wrong?" Rheya,"Kiku?" Rheya said, looking for her sister. 

"HELP!" a strange voice yelled. 

"Thatmight be Kiku" Shikamaru said boredly. As the two looked and looked for the girl, they finaly came across Kiku and a guy, the boy was holding kiku by the hair, and was laughing. 

"Let me go, you jerkwad!" Kiku yelled. 

"Why? It's way to much fun!" the stranger said pulling hard.

"UGH! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Kiku yelled back. 

Rheya and Shikamaru arrived just in time,"Kiku, you retard, why in the hell did you run off like that?!" Rheya demanded. 

"Oh come on! You can yell at me all you want later, okay? I need HELP here!"

Rheya was studying the boy, he was about their age, and was wearing a gray. fur-trimmed jacket. 

"Hey! Wait a minute that's that boy I saw at the training grounds." Rheya said to herself,"Hey you boy what's your name?" Rheya yelled. 

"My name's Kiba, What is yours?" The boy said, smirking.

"Nunya," Rheya snorted defiantly.

"Nunya what?" Kiba asked. Nunya seemed like an odd name.

"Nunya business!" She snarled angrily, dark energy crackling around her (Ooh, dramatic), "Now let go of my sister, you creep!" She instantly tackled Kiba, releasing Kiki, albeit painfully, in the process.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowow!" She whined, clutching her sore head. Rheya and Kiba were now rolling on the ground, biting, kicking, scratching, and just randomly beating the crap out of each other. 

A short while later, Rheya had ended up on top (Wow, that sounded wrong) straddling the boy and pinning him to the ground.

"Do som'in, do som'in!" She sneered in his face. He smirked.

"Akamaru!" The boy shouted. Rheya was pushed off of the boy by a ball of light, cream-colored fur.

"OW! THAT FU-" Rheya began, rubbing her head, "Ooh, doggie!" She picked up the ball of fur, rubbing its belly and cooing soft words to it, "Who's a cute puppy? Who's a cute puppy?" She repeated, scratching behind his ears.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked, bewildered.

Rheya was rolling around with the dog, having a good ol' time. She sat up suddenly, smiling sadly at the dog, "You remind me of someone I miss a whole lot..." She whispered, setting the dog, Akamaru, on the ground. She stood up and walked away without a word, dragging a whimpering Kiku by her shirt. Kiba just sat up, extremely bewildered.

LATER

"So, what did your dumbass do to get caught by that kid?" Rheya asked, tossing and catching a worn rubber ball.

Kiku looked indignant, "Absolutely nothing!" She huffed. Rheya glared at her, giving her a patented Rheya death glare ©

Kiku sighed, "I bumped into him, called him dog-breath, kicked him in the shin and he got mad."

"In other words, you're a complete idiot." Rheya said, satisfied with herself. 

"Yea- Wait what?"

"Nothing!" Rheya sang.


End file.
